


In the Woods...

by Siver



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: An ode of sorts to Whispy Woods





	In the Woods...

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 10
> 
> 100 Fandom Challenge  
Prompt: Old  
Fandom: Kirby  
I generated random numbers to get a prompt and a fandom this is what I got.

In the woods there lives an ancient being. In the woods there rests one all know. In the woods an eternal battle is revealed. The eyes of Whispy Woods open. The roots of Whispy Woods dig deep. The apples of Whispy Woods fly far. The breath of Whispy Woods puffs past.

They are an endless cycle of battles fought again and again. Always the end comes again and Whispy Woods knows defeat, but there is one fact known to him and that all should know: in the woods there _always_ lives an ancient being.

Whispy Woods will always rise again.


End file.
